


[Fic] Deal or no deal

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Community: rainbowfilling, Fluff, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba’s dog messes Jun’s living room. It starts with socks and ends with handjobs. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic] Deal or no deal

**Author's Note:**

> filling prompts over @rainbowfilling! 
> 
> for the Prompt : Nail polish

**Title** : [Fic] Deal or no deal   
**Author** : Jadey   
**Rating** : PG   
**Pairing** : Jun Matsumoto/Masaki Aiba   
**Prompt** : Nail polish   
**Word count** : 1200 words   
**Summary** : Aiba’s dog messes Jun’s living room. It starts with socks and ends with handjobs. Heh.   
**Note** : filling prompts @ [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) ! My supposed happy birthday gift to the lovely, [](http://betzi-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**betzi_chan**](http://betzi-chan.livejournal.com/)! But since this is long overdue, well, belated happy birthday then! *hugs* Oh, and it’s been ages since I wrote something for this community so, yaay! [](http://shinigamiami.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinigamiami**](http://shinigamiami.livejournal.com/) even though this is not Sakumoto <3 

#

Jun is going to kill him.

He stares at the mess he’s created on Jun’s once clean and orderly living room, the splotches of different colors adorning Jun’s once-marble white wall and equally white-colored carpet are like an explosion of colors he once saw on one of Leader’s paintings; the only thing is, these aren’t paint and Jun’s living room carpet and walls aren’t Leader’s canvass, so –

“I’m dead,” he tells himself as he slowly drops on his knees and the urge to cry is so strong he has to literally bite his tongue in order to keep his tears from spilling out, breathing in and out a few times to calm himself down. He doesn’t know how in hell this happened – he just went out not even half an hour ago to buy Koko-chan’s food and when he returned – “Jun will kill me and it is all because of you,” he says, patting the puppy’s head as his means of chastising it but the little one simply huffs and licks his fingers repeatedly, tail wagging excitedly.

“Why are you even happy?” he groans, letting himself lie on his back as the puppy bounces over him, biting the sleeve of his shirt before sauntering to tug at his hair; he sighs and ends up giggling to himself when the puppy all but begins licking his face while wagging his tail, it’s fluffy end hitting him on the face with its every movement. “Fine, you can play with me, but I’m not going to be punished alone for this mess, okay? I’m telling Jun-chan that this is our fault, deal?” he tells the puppy, who barks his puppy bark as he runs around him. He feels marginally better by the time the puppy stops pouncing around and settles sleepily over his chest. 

He runs his fingers across the puppy’s back and hums. “Great, now you’re sleeping on me,” he chuckles fondly, closes his eyes and tries to imagine how it’s like to be a dog, without worrying about eating everything edible he’s being fed with till he’s so full he’d puke everywhere and – 

\-- wakes up to a socked foot poking him on the cheek.

“ahashalgahs;,” 

“Well, good morning to you, too,” the foot tells him, and he grunted wordlessly in response as he snuggles against the soft fabric as the owner of the said feet huffs in fond exasperation. He feels sleepy, comfortable, and the familiar scent of the fabric detergent used on the sock that is still gently poking him further lulls him into wanting to snuggle closer to the foot and go back to sleep.

“Oh no, you don’t,” the foot takes itself back and he whines in distress, blindly reaching out to grab the foot back and nuzzle his nose into it again. “Aiba-chan, you do know you are being completely gross, right? That’s my foot, if in case you are not aware,” the foot says and he kind of wonders why the foot sounded so very much like Jun –

He pops an eye open and jerks completely awake when he realizes it really is Jun. 

“Jun, hey, umm, you’re early!” he pipes up, careful not to look anywhere but at Jun’s pretty face as the puppy barks from somewhere and Jun’s eyes narrows at the same time.

One of Jun’s perfect brows arches. “Quit trying to be cute, Masaki,” Jun huffs, pushes his work bag aside and sits sheisha style in front of him. “ – because no, it’s not going to work this time,” he says. Then he is splaying a hand behind Aiba, palms spread and Aiba doesn’t need to turn to know what it is Jun is pointing at.

“Explain.” Jun commands, firm and waiting.

He closes his eyes and swallows hard. “I…” he starts, pauses to gulp and forces air into his lungs at the same time the puppy barks three consecutive loud barks, enough to make them swerve around to check what the puppy thinks he’s up to.

There is a big, wet round patch the puppy is circling at, running around it while barking, before stepping his little feet over the wet patch and starts barking again. The puppy is running around its own pee and they sure don’t look like they are about to do anything about it. 

“Your dog is stupid,” Jun mumbles lowly, but when Aiba looks up he realizes Jun looks like he’s enjoying watching the puppy makes a fool out of himself; the corners of Jun’s mouth is twitching and there is definitely a trace of smile tugging at the edges of Jun’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” he says, “just like me, yes?” 

Jun hums in response and he treats that as an opportunity to crawl next to Jun, sidling next to the younger man and pressing his face against the crook of Jun’s neck.    
“Are you going to tell me what happened to my living room and why my walls are covered with my prized nail polish collection, or, should I guess?” 

He doesn’t want to smile but Jun is making it so hard for him to rein his happiness in. His Jun – his sweet, sweet Jun.

“Will you believe me if I say it’s the puppy’s fault?” he asks, presses a tiny, loving kiss against the side of Jun’s neck. 

Jun chuckles and shifts before he feels Jun’s long arms wounding around his waist.

“Knowing how stupid you are and that puppy of yours, I guess I don’t have any choice but to believe it,” Jun says, tired  but still fond, gentle even though he is trying his hardest not to show it.

He smiles gratefully and unburies his face from Jun’s neck, then leans up to press little kisses against the corners of Jun’s mouth, jaw and chin.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

Jun doesn’t answer, and he simply tilts his head and gives Jun the chance to catch two of his tiny kisses, smiling gingerly into Jun’s mouth before he parts his lips and wishes Jun takes the hint. Jun does so, immediately as expected and the next instant they are kissing, slow at first, until Jun moans into his mouth and he thinks he is going to burst into flames when he realizes Jun is fisting at his hair and is sucking at his tongue like there’s not tomorrow.

When Jun pulls back, he realizes they are both breathing hard. 

“Forgiven?” Jun asks, fingers playing at the collars of his shirt before said fingers slip inside, graces bare skin and he shivers in response. He nods at the question and licks at his lips, watching Jun watch him as Jun’s fingers works underneath his shirt.

“Am I?” he asks, his voice is high and husky.

Jun’s touches become braver, bolder, as one of Jun’s hand moves down to hover playfully over the obvious bulge in between his legs.

Jun bites his lower lip and leans over till they’re almost nose to nose.

“Sure,” Jun says and his eyes twinkle in silent mischief. “But only if you promise to clean all this mess by yourself, puts everything back to how they were before, aside from buying me three sets of nail polish as compensation for the loss of one. Deal?” Jun says with a subtle roll of his palm against Aiba’s crotch and really, Aiba doesn’t think there is no way anyone is capable of declining anyone’s offer when it is obviously going to end into something much more fun.

He smiles and joins Jun’s hand on his crotch. “Deal,” he says and leans in to seal their deal with a kiss.


End file.
